


Hold Me Down

by repenting (wetbreadstick)



Series: unabashed debauchery [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Choking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/repenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wears Hinata's  bruises like pearls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and written on a whim
> 
> a fill for a prompt on the DR kink meme: "Hinata fucks Komaeda and hurts him as he does it. Slapping, bruising, maybe even some light choking. Extreme Bonus Points if Komaeda begs to be hurt and humiliated because he gets off on it, more points if Hinata is like "oh god this is weird idk if i can do this" but then gets really into it."  
> wow this is a hot mess i am so sorry
> 
> ALSO SPOILERS FOR UP TO CHAPTER 2 OF SDR2.....

Two nights after Hanamura's trial, Komaeda sneaks into Hinata's cottage.

Hinata's lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as thoughts swirl in his head. The horror of the trial - and the following punishment - still sits heavy in his chest. At the sound of his door opening, he sits bolt upright, expression hardening as he sees the all-too-familiar form of Komaeda through the gloom.

"What are you doing here?" he demands, unease stirring in his gut. Komaeda simply smiles that off-smile of his, coming closer silently.

As he approaches, Hinata notes that something is definitely off. Well, moreso than usual. Komaeda's face is pink, eyes swirling with that terrifying intensity as sweat beads at his temples. 

"I couldn't stay away, Hinata-kun." he whispers, voice rasping and lilting with desperation of some sort. His hands clench and unclench by his sides as he approaches.

Hinata is immediately on guard, heart pounding as Komaeda stops right by the side of his bed. He scrambles back, but quick as a flash, Komaeda is on the bed with him, one thigh in between his, leaning over him.

"All that- that hope, that beautiful hope, Hinata-kun, it just drew me to you-- I had to. I had to see you." Komaeda licks his lips, hands fidgeting and worrying the clean white bedsheets.

"You're crazy." Hinata blurts out, heart beating erratically. The closeness of Komaeda is terrifying -- who knows what he's capable of, after he tried to kill Togami -- but he's pinned, trapped like a mouse under the taller boy. He reaches up and grabs the first part of the other boy he can reach--

\--which happens to be his thick mane of hair. As Hinata tugs at it frantically, trying to get the other off, Komaeda lets out a loud moan. Hinata freezes.

"Pl-ea-se." Komaeda draws out the word, practically panting. Static screeches in Hinata's ears as he notices that Komaeda is- is grinding down against his leg, practically humping him like some animal in heat. "I need you, Hinata-kun, I need-- the light inside you, it's so intoxicating, pl-ease." he's definitely begging, now, evident hardness through his pants.

Hinata is torn between panic, and... a pang of arousal shoots through him as Komaeda's body heat seeps through his clothing. The other boy's breath washes over him hotly as his hips continue to move, seemingly of their own accord. Komaeda lets out another loud, breathy moan.

Hinata's resolve snaps - he is an adolescent boy, after all - and he straightens up swiftly, tightening his hold in Komaeda's hair and roughly shoving him onto his back. He gets a pleased, lewd noise in response, the boy eager to comply with the rough treatment With his other hand he grabs the other's leg, pushing it so that his legs are spread fully.

"And what makes you think you deserve this?" Hinata sneers, holding him down into the bed using the grip on his hair. Komaeda stares up at him, breathing hard in his excitement.

"No, no, you're right- I don't, Hinata-kun, I'm trash, oh, please punish me, Hinata-kun--" he babbles, pupils dilated to massive circles as his chest heaves.

Hinata leans down and silences him with a kiss. There's nothing gentle or romantic about it. It's wet, domineering, hot, possessive, Hinata completely asserting his dominance over the other. He bites Komaeda's lip as he pulls away, feeling the responding whimper reverberate through his body.

Moving in between his legs fully, Hinata lets go of his thigh and grabs one of Komaeda's wrists. He twists the boy's arm, relishing the cry he lets out and using that leverage to pin him to the bed more fully. Hinata tightens his fingers more in Komaeda's hair, yanking with force. Komaeda practically sobs with the pleasure of it, spewing nonsense about how yes, he deserves to be hurt, Hinata-kun, you're so incredible--

"Shut up." Hinata snaps, and Komaeda obeys immediately, going quiet save for the quick rise and fall of his chest.

The rush of power that gives Hinata makes him dizzy for a moment. He's thinking on his next move when Komaeda lets out another whimper. Without thinking, Hinata lets go of his wrist, draws back his hand and delivers Komaeda a stinging slap.

Komaeda's eyes darken, back arching as he moans unashamedly. There's already a dark bruise forming on his wrist where Hinata had grabbed him.

Hinata pauses, feeling sort of uneasy. The slap had come out of nowhere-- he wasn't really sure if he could--

"Hinata-kun, please, please, pleaspleasepleaaasse--" Komaeda begs again, sounding absolutely wrecked as sweat drips down the pale column of his neck.

"Be quiet!" Hinata orders once more, Komaeda falling silent again.

Hinata considers the boy for a moment, sprawled out like a whore in front of him. That particular thought makes his cock harden and his breath catches, fingers trailing down from Komaeda's hair down to his throat. Delicately, he splays his fingers out, feeling the boy's racing pulse under his damp, heated skin.

Ever so gently, he squeezes. Komaeda's hips buck upwards immediately, a fucking desperate moan escaping him, eyes pleading. On instinct, Hinata grinds against him in response, one slow filthy movement.

"Hinata-kun, yes-- choke me, hit me, please, do anything you want, I'm nothing, please, please--" the words come tumbling from his mouth, hot and needy.

Hinata squeezes harder, Komaeda wheezing. Hinata leans in close, breath washing over the boy's parted lips.

"I'm going to fuck you, Komaeda. You're going to scream, and cry, and beg. You're a filthy fucking slut and I'm going to put you in your place. Don't speak. Nod if you understand."

Komaeda nods, once.

"Strip." Hinata orders, releasing the other boy and sliding off the bed. He stands, straightening up as Komaeda scrambles to obey, practically tearing his clothes off. Hinata loosens his tie, undoing it and gripping the thin fabric in his hands.

Komaeda lies there, completely naked and quiet as asked. He's trembling with excitement, dark eyes gleaming at the prospect of what would come next. Hinata approaches him, a condescending look in his eye.

"Grab the bedpost." Hinata says, the command clear. Komaeda immediately obeys, an excited whimper escaping him. Hinata folds the tie in half, whipping Komaeda's thighs. Komaeda jumps, biting back a groan. The pale skin turns a shade of pink, raw from the blow. "I said quiet." Hinata intones, before leaning forward and over him. He grabs Komaeda's wrists, none too gently, and lashes them to the bedpost with the tie. The boy's breath catches, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

"Now." Hinata kneels on the bed in between Komaeda's legs, the mattress creaking under him. "Are you ready?" 

Komaeda's thighs shake as Hinata spreads them. Hinata pauses, then, seeing a glimmer of slick at Komaeda's entrance.

"You didn't." Hinata says disbelievingly, reaching down and pressing a finger against Komaeda. He pushes it inside, the digit meeting little resistance. The obvious, easy glide makes it clear that-- "You prepared yourself before coming here?" Hinata asks incredulously, adding a second finger. Komaeda barely holds back a whimper, cock twitching. He pumps them slowly in and out of Komaeda, lazily curling as he waits for Komaeda's answer.

"Yes," Komaeda gasps, toes curling at the added stimulation. "I- I wanted-"

"You actually thought I'd want to fuck someone like you?" Hinata interrupts, scorn lacing his voice. Komaeda whines as Hinata increases the pace, finger-fucking him thoroughly. His bound hands grasp at nothing, naked and vulnerable. "You're disgusting." Hinata spits at him, pressing in a third finger with some difficulty. Komaeda moans at the added friction, pressing down against him.

Hinata's other hand grips Komaeda's thigh, fingers digging hard enough to bruise. "Did you imagine this while fingering yourself? Did you imagine me touching you?" He questions harshly, looking smug as Komaeda gives an almost imperceptible nod in return. "Pathetic." he comments, curling his fingers at just the right angle. Komaeda screams at the sensation, body jerking in response. Hinata's eyebrows lift.

He does it again, and again, blunt fingertips pressing mercilessly into that spot. Each thrust elicits a hoarse cry out of Komaeda, his back arching sharply as he rides the razor blade edge of pleasure. He feels his peak drawing closer and closer, helpless moans spilling from his lips, when Hinata stops suddenly and withdraws completely.

A disappointed cry of "Hinata-kun!" leaves Komaeda, and earns him another slap in response. The force of the blow snaps his head to the side and he moans loudly, spreading his legs wider on instinct.

Hinata reaches down, unbuttoning his pants. A sigh of pleasure and relief leaves him as he strokes himself, freeing himself from the confines of the zipper. Komaeda eyes him hungrily, following every movement of his hand.

"What if I just jacked off here and left you to dry out?" Hinata questions, a smirk sliding onto his lips. His head tilts back slightly and a shaky moan leaves him as he quickens his own pace slightly, hand sliding up and down his cock.

Komaeda shifts, whining and shaking his head-- he wants, wants so badly to be fucked and beaten and left shaking raw breathless by this boy. Hinata snickers faintly, shifting in-between Komaeda's legs. The boy's dark, dilated eyes never leave Hinata's face as he lines himself up and--

Oh, God. The slide of Hinata into him is-- it's intoxicating, incredible, so hot and big and filling him to the brim. Hinata hisses as he fully sheathes himself in the other boy. Komaeda chokes on his own breath, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he shakes from the feeling.

He chokes again, for real, as Hinata reaches up with a pale hand and wraps his hand around his neck.

All coherent thought escapes him as Hinata squeezes his throat and then begins to fuck him, oh God-- the pace is brutal, unfaltering, fast and sweaty with Hinata moaning above him. With every thrust, Hinata's grip on his throat tightens. Stars creep in at the edge of Komaeda's vision as he gasps for air, body jerking with every movement of Hinata's hips.

Then Hinata shifts his angle and hits something, that sweet spot again, that makes Komaeda cry out so loud his voice cracks. He chokes on nothing, no air, Hinata hitting that spot every time and his lungs are burning with heat tensing and coiling in his abdomen and he's close, so close, vision almost black until Hinata squeezes his neck just one more time--

And fuck, that's it. Komaeda falls over the edge, coming harder than he'd ever in his life with a scream of ecstasy. His entire body spasms, legs clenching tight around Hinata's waist as he rides out his orgasm with every thrust into him. Cum splatters onto his lower body, dripping from his cock. Small, mixed moans and whimpers escape him as he comes down, hips jerking as Hinata carries right on with fucking into him.

Shit, if he hadn't just come that thought alone would have made him get hard again. Hinata lets go of his neck and Komaeda draws in a shaky, wheezing breath, fresh air filling his lungs.

But Hinata isn't done yet-- he grabs Komaeda's legs, pushing them up and practically bending him in half. Panting, he continues thrusting into him, faster now with the easier access. Delirious with pleasure, Komaeda moans, staring up at Hinata with bleary, adoring eyes.

Hinata slows down, thrusts becoming erratic as he nears his own release. Broken, needy noises escape him as he finally reaches his climax, snapping his hips forward and coming deep inside Komaeda. Never once did he try to meet Komaeda's eyes, simply focusing on his own pleasure.

For a moment, they're both quiet, save for their respective heavy breathing and the occasional whimper from Komaeda. Slowly, Hinata pulls out of Komaeda with a faint groan.

Hinata looks up, then, staring at the cum slicked on Komaeda's abdomen. He smirks to himself, before dragging his fingers through the mess.

He reaches up without a word, smearing it on Komaeda's face. Hinata trails his fingertips over his lips and cheeks, leaving trails of white over the pale skin. Komaeda's cheeks flush and he lets out a desperate noise of pleasure, hips twitching upwards. Hinata pushes his fingers into the boy's hair, clumping it with cum as well.

Komaeda's wet pink tongue darts out, licking the sticky substance from his lips with a moan. The desire to kiss him catches in Hinata's chest suddenly, heavy and molten, and he gets off the bed quickly to quell the thought. He tucks himself back in his pants, zipping them up.

He unties Komaeda silently, then, tossing the tie on the ground. Slowly, ever so slowly, Komaeda sits up. He turns, then stands, cum still smeared down his face.

"Leave." Hinata says suddenly, carelessly. "I don't want to see your face." Komaeda shudders at the words. Of course, of course he's not worthy of being in Hinata's shining presence. 

The boy pulls on his clothes, Hinata's cum dripping down his thighs. Hinata tries not to be turned on by that and miserably fails.

Buzzing with adoration, glowing with pleasure, Komaeda does as he's told and heads towards the door. His hand is on the doorknob when Hinata speaks again.

"Komaeda."

A lightning bolt of pleasure makes his knees shake as Hinata says his name.

"Yes?" Komaeda turns, breathless, eyes still dark and dangerous and swirling.

"Don't wipe it off your face."

A smile slices across Komaeda's face.

He wears the bruises around his neck like pearls.


End file.
